The teaching project
by darksniper117
Summary: After the giant war, Percy, Thalia and Nico became gods. Now they must go to Hogwarts disguised as teachers in order to help the wizards fight voldamort and his new monster army. I'm rubbish at summerys.
1. Prolouge

**Hello my dear readers! The summery says it all so I won't annoy you with some long, random, pointless authors note. This is my first story so please be nice!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter, all rights go to Rick Rordian and J.K. Rowling.  
**

**6 years after giant war**

**Third person pov**

Percy sat alone in his cabin, bored but also excited. Chiron had told him that today he had a very important quest that was going to be 'fun'. Unfortunately, the last few quests had supposed to be 'fun', but had ended up with him injured, annoyed, and seriously regretting ever going on the quest! Although usually him, Thalia and Nico went on the quest together, they still got injured one way or another, even if it was quite a stupid way to get injured (in his defence, Thalia was the reason the wall landed on him).

**Percy Pov**

You're probably wondering how Thalia can come with me and Nico. Annabeth (I still hate talking talking about her) died fighting the seemingly never ending army of monsters that the Giants had put together. Her death was what caused me to snap. As soon as I saw the Hellhound pounce on her, I went crazy. When Apollo saw me, I saw a worry on his face. Apollo _never _looks worried: that's when I knew something was wrong. He quickly told the rest of the gods to teleport everyone to Olympus. I don't remember much, but after, the Olympians showed me what I did: I had caused a massive earthquake, lifted a fifth of the worlds oceans into the air, and threw it at the enormous army. At the same time I took hold of the water in the inchor/blood of the enemy, and literally blew them apart.

2 weeks after the battle, Thalia quit the hunters due to the fact she'd decided that the hunters simply wasn't for her, and camp Half-blood was better. Nico had questioned why she'd simply decided to leave after several years as a hunter. He'd received a face full of lightning. For their services to Olympus, the six surviving seven, plus Nico and Thalia, had been offered the 'Amazing gift of godhood...'

_Flashback_

_I stood in front of the 14 Olympians (Hestia and Hades had been given there thrones back), all of which where looking at me._

_"Perseus Jackson, step forward!" Zues Thundered (_**A.N. Seriously, that must be the most used PJ pun ever**). _I stepped forward nervously, wondering what was going to happen. My father gave me the thumbs up, and Hestia smiled reassuringly. "Perseus Jackson, we offer you the amazing gift of Godhood. Do you accept?" I had nothing to lose : all my friends had accepted it, so why shouldn't I? I Looked up at Zues, a mask of confidence hiding my true feelings. "I accept."  
_

_Flashback end_

So here I am now, Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes, tides, Loyalty and swordsmanship. Whenever I did a quest, I tried not to use my godly powers as it takes away all the 'fun'. Thalia became the god of clouds, trust, lightning and flying. She made herself look 25, and had grown her hair long (shock horror) but still wore her signature 'death to barbie' t-shirt. Nico was Hades lieutenant, and the god of shadows, death (Thanatos gave up his realm), the honourably fallen and bones (weird one, right). Deciding to get out of bed, I walked up to the big house, and waited for Thalia and Nico to arrive.


	2. We're what?

**Hello Dear Readers! I am back again! Straight onto the story!**


	3. Arrival

**Hello dear readers! This is the third chapter! This story has only been up for 3 days and I already have 386 views! This chapter, the three will arrive at grimmauld place.**

**Percy PoV**

"Err, Chiron, your plans great and all, but we're not wizards." Nico said to Chiron. "Way to state the obvious" Thalia whispered in my ear, causing me to smile in response. "Hecate has agreed to bless you. You will be arriving at Grimmauld place, the Order of the pheonixs headquarters, tomorrow. Percy, you will be teaching defence against the dark arts, Thalia will be teaching charms, joint with professor Flitwick, and Nico will be helping Percy. The knowledge of your subject will be transfered to your mind while you sleep." then Chiron turned around, before calling over his shoulder: "enjoy your day, because you won't be back until next summer." After that information sank in, we went to go do what we usually did for the rest of the day.

**The next day**

As soon as Thalia rang the doorbell, there was a horrendous, loud screaming from inside the huge house. A motherly looking, red haired women answered the door. Suddenly, the screaming cut off, as if it never happened. "Ah yes, you must be the new teachers, come in, come in. Make yourselves at home!" Mrs Weasley, as she said she was called, led them to the house kitchen. As soon as they stepped in, the entire room went silent, and stared at them. "You must be the new teachers!" Exclaimed a man with long, messy black hair. "My names Serious, and this is my 'lovely' house." The sarcasm was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife.

All the teenagers just looked at them curiously. "New teachers? What are your names and what are you going to be teaching?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked (actually, she sort of demanded). "My names Percy Jackson, and I'm going to be your DADA teacher. This is Thalia, who will be teaching charms with professor Flitwick. Don't call her anything other than Thalia because she will zap your face with lightning! And this is Nico, who will be helping me." I stated calmly. She still looked at us curiously.

After we introduced who we where, the others introduced themselves. "My names Harry Potter." He looked as if he expected us to know him."You don't know me?" He asked, clearly wondering who we where. "Should we?" I asked, wondering if he was famous over here. "Yes! Everyone knows who I am! I survived the killing curse and everyone acts like it's a big deal." Harry replied. "Huh, you're not that big in America."

"Well, we'll go to bed then...yeah." Thalia muttered awkwardly, before turning around and walking up to her room. Me and Nico decided to follow, hoping to avoid the awkward situation which we found ourselves in. "Well...that was awkward." Nico said, stataing the obvious (again).

**Yes, I know, another short chapter. Please don't say 'make chapters longer' because I try to make them fairly long. Thank you for all your views and comments. Don't worry, I'll keep this story going, and I won't abandon it.**

_darksniper117_


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Hello my dear readers! I am back! I've been reading a lot of Percy Jackson lately, and I'll probably write a story about it.**

**Hopefully I'll see the second hunger games film soon, but not yet :(**

**Anyway, that's enough from me, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** anything.**

Nico PoV

The next day was absolute chaos. There was shouting, screaming and lots of people all cramped up in one very small space.

"FILTHY MUD BLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! HALF-BLOODS!" Shouted the portrait of Mrs Black.

"COULD OF CAUSED HER A SERIOUS INJURY-" Came the shouts of Mrs Weasley.

After everything ended, we set off for Kings cross, which was supposedly where the entrance to platform 9 and 3 quarters was. After we arrived at Kings cross, I began to look around. Hermione, Harry and Ron kept looking at us weirdly, as if they thought we should know where the entrance is. "Err, Mrs weasley, we don't actually know where platform 9 3/4 is" I said, looking at Mrs Weasley.

"Oh yes, Dumbledore told me you wouldn't know. You just run straight at that wall." she told me, pointing at a wall ahead. Are these people crazy? Do they want to get me _killed_? My train of thought was put to an end when Harry ran straight at the wall...and disappeared! Deciding we weren't going to die, I tried. Just before I impact, I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. There was no pain. I opened my eyes to see a ruby red train on a platform with hundreds of oddly dressed students carrying trunks. Some carried brooms, owls, cats etc. I heard a shout of joy and turned around to find Percy and Thalia, looking as if they'd had the time of there lives. I hated them.

" .EPIC!" yelled Thalia, receiving a few odd stares from nearby witches and wizards. After that awkward moment, we boarded the Hogwarts express (as I'd been told it was called). There was a carriage that was for only the teachers, but we decided to sit with the students since we felt more comfortable with teenagers than we did with adults. One of the many things about living at camp half blood I guess. Unfortunately there was only one carriage that had any room in it, so we were forced to sit in that one. There was already a boy and a girl in it, and for some strange reason, the girl was reading her magazine upside down. As soon as the two noticed us, the boy immanently turned to us and (to my great surprise) said to Percy "Your Percy Jackson aren't you? My name's Neville Longbottom, Son of Demeter." We all looked at him, Shocked that he knew who Percy was.

"My name's Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena." the girl stated calmly, looking at us. Two demigods on one train? How have they not been killed by monsters yet? At that precise moment, the compartment door opened and a blond haired boy came in, followed by Two boys. "I see Potters not here yet. Did he get lost or som-" He stopped as he saw us. I recognized him from somewhere, before I remembered He had been at camp half-blood all summer. He was a son of Athena, and was called Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Draco. I didn't expect you to be here! Three demigods on one train and no monsters!" I exclaimed happily. During summer me and him had become good friends. "Yeah, I've been going here since I was 11. I'm in Slytherin, which has quite a bad reputation. I guess I got Athena's bad traits." He replied casually. "Anyway, what are you three doing here? Because you certiantly aren't students?"

"We're going to teach here. I'm teaching Defense against the dark arts, and you'll find out what these two teach." Percy stated, before pointing at me and Thalia. This earned him a slap from Thalia. "Hey, what was that for?" he complained, obviously annoyed at Thalia. "For not even saying my name, Kelp for brains!" she said angrily. I decided this would be the perfect time for me to intervene before they killed each other, and possibly other people (my father would be mad if I caused him more paperwork by not stopping them). "Guys, you can talk about this later! For now, lets _not_ kill anyone!" I shouted. They still looked murderous, but at least they weren't fighting (for once).

* * *

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, we quickly made our way into the castle, using our godly powers to do so (nobody saw us). Once there, we entered the great hall (which wasn't so great. Compared to Olympus, it was tiny), and took our seats (which had our names on) along with the other teachers at the head table. I noticed they were all wearing robes, which was probably what wizards wore. "They look like hippies" whispered Thalia, who was sitting on my left. I agreed. I turned to my left to see who was on the other side of me, and was surprised to see my half brother, Severus Snape, a son of Pluto, sitting next to me! "Severus?" I asked, in case it wasn't him, but as he turned around I realized it _was_ him.

"Nico! Great to see you again! I haven't seen you since June!" He replied, smiling. I felt slightly guilty that I was taking his position as head of Slytherin house. Percy was the new head of Gryfindoor (Mcgonagell gave up her position) and Thalia was the head of nothing (lol). Soon, the students came in and took a seat at their different tables. Soon after, Professor Mcgonagall came into the hall, carrying a three legged stool with a hat on top, and leading an awe struck group of 11/12 year olds into the 'great' hall. I assumed this was the sorting process. Suddenly, the hat burst into song. I wasn't really listening, but the last part intrigued me:

_But gods and mortals will  
need to unite,  
hold strong in these desperate times._

With that, the song finished, everyone began to applaud, but the applause was laced with wispering. Clearly everyone was talking about the last part of the hats song. At that perticular moment, A man dressed in grey with a long white beard stood up, and the whole hall fell silent. "Well, on that happy note, let me introduce some new staff members. This is Perseus Jackson, your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Thalia, your new charms teacher, joint with proffesor flitwick, and Nico di Angelo, who will be teaching the new subject, non-wand combat."

'_hem hem' _came an odd voice from the other end of the table. We all looked over to see a toad like women dressed entirely in pink. To everyones suprise, she stood up and walked up to Professor Dumbledore. For some reason, he let her speak.

She went on to say a long, droning speech that didn't really tell me much, except that her name was Doleres Umbridge, and she was the 'high inquisitor'. Once she had finally finished her speech, the plates and goblets filled up with food. I noticed that the three demigods from earlier had small sacrificial fires, which disappeared as soon as food was put into them. After the feast we slowly made our way up to our bedrooms, and entered the realm of Hypnos.

* * *

**Okay! That's finally over! I finally made a long chapter for you to all enjoy. I haven't updated in a while because I've been doing this chapter in parts, instead of doing lots of really short chapters.**

_darksniper117_


End file.
